Monstergirl Harry
by Kithrin
Summary: Harry is sick of being weak. He sees humans as weak and untrustworthy, combined with an image his cousin had been punished for printing off the internet, he would change himself. minor cross with Monstergirl Encyclopedia and Monstergirl Quest, not enough IMO to warrant tag. low Priority. rating is to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

Monstergirl Harry.

This is a weird one and inspired by another fic, I forgot its name -_-;.

AN: this was originally going to be posted in Kithrin's Cerebral Flatulence, but it ended up more detailed and extensive than I had planned, even with skipping some of the first two Hogwarts months. This will be a VERY slow burn though as it's low priority.

AN2: feel free to borrow concept, or even whole chapter to go own path with potentially own MG choice, just please give credit and send me story notice.

Synopsis: Harry is sick of being weak. He sees humans as weak and untrustworthy, combined with an image his cousin had been punished for printing off the internet, he would change himself.

Chapter 1: Transformation

Harry gripped the paper that his cousin had dropped over a week ago. On it was a woman with dragon parts. She was, to him, the most beautiful and powerful thing he had ever seen.

Dudley had actually been spanked and went without dinner for having such pictures in his possession. The one that Harry had was the only survivor because the fat boy had dropped it outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

He had recently gotten his magical supplies from Diagon Alley with Hagrid and had been left alone by Hagrid when someone hit him with some disgusting magically resistant matter. Hagrid had him stay while he went to clean up.

Harry, board wandered into a weird shop. The shop contained books, potion ingredients, and various knickknacks, both enchanted and not.

A voluptuous woman with silver hair and red markings, who was wearing some skimpy clothing, was dusting her store while bored.

She looked up as the young boy entered her store, and noticed that he had dropped a piece of paper.

After telling the boy to look around, she walked over and picked it up and looked at it in curiosity.

She froze when she saw what it was, not in disapproval, but in surprise.

"Aren't you a little young to be interested in girls in this way?" she teased.

Harry turned towards the owner of the store and blushed when he saw what she was looking at.

"well... I actually would want to _be_ like her," Harry admitted for some reason.

The woman walked to a bookshelf and started looking through it. "Oh?" she asked without a trace of condemnation, or scorn.

Her response made him confess. That he admired her obvious power, and pride. That she gave the feeling that the woman could take the world head-on.

Something he was scared of.

The woman at the bookshelf started pulling books off the shelf, a half dozen of them.

"Would you be willing to become her, if you knew the scorn you would acquire for doing so? How many would see you as a subhuman existence? To give up your gender as well as your humanity? To put in the effort to properly change into her, or at least close to her considering the fact that you would have different genetics?" she asked.

She asked the questions, not to overly dissuade him, but to show that there would be problems if he did.

She felt him touch her side, and she looked into his eyes, as he responded with one word, in a tone of voice that showed just how serious he was.

"Yes."

she nodded and motioned him to sit down at a table, setting the books down, as well as a few boxes. She pulled a book labeled **The MonsterGirl Encyclopedia **in a language Harry couldn't read from the top of the pile she had pulled from the bookshelf.

"I can help you with that if you truly want it, but I would like you to look through this, and see if that form is truly the one you want, or if one calls to you more," the woman said gently.

Harry did, but few touched his mind and imagination anything like the one he had already chosen, and none 'resonated' with him like his first choice, and he said so.

The woman across from him nodded at his reply and put the five other books she had pulled in front of Harry.

"These books will help you. The top three are beginner, expert, and master primers for the language of the next book. The final book is what you should expect when you succeed. I would recommend performing the ritual in the fourth book that I will bookmark for you, in the original language, it will reduce the cost and increase the quality of the results. I would read the book with the ritual in its entirety though, it has suggestions on how to prepare the area. Now you will need a catalyst, please tell me which of these call to you," the woman explained, and opened a box that had both scales, and bottles of blood.

Harry pointed out a black scale, and a vial of blood, which were pulled out and placed into a smaller protected box.

"Very well, you chose the scale and blood of the same dragon, which is why you can use both at the same time. Now let's get you packed up," she said while standing, and placing the items in an expanded and lightened canvas bag.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Take them with my compliments," she said with a smile.

"But!" Harry tried to complain, and at the look in the woman's eyes, he quieted down. It was still kind, but it made him think arguing with her would be a very bad idea. "Mind if I look around and actually _buy_ what I choose?" he asked, and with a wave of her arm, she indicated to be her guest.

He was shocked when he found his schoolbooks there, anointed with suggestions and hints. He brought all of them to the checkout, and then went back for more books, and ended up with all seven years of charm books, transfiguration books, potion books, supplementary potion and DADA books, and some other interesting looking books, some of which were in the language he would have to learn to properly do his desired ritual.

He then started looking through the rest. And found over ninety percent of what was on his list.

A two-compartment trunk, which the second compartment had a ladder that led to an empty library-like room, a few non-school books, games, a pair of daggers with very long hilts, a set of pills to help learn languages faster, and some small statues that looked like they belonged in that book.

He also found one other thing.

Something that would disturb an old headmaster.

A wand. It was a foot and a half long as well as being usually thick, a little thicker than a billy club in fact, but when he touched it, sparks started flying in a beautiful display, so he brought it up.

He also found a holster for it, that was more like a sword sheath considering how long and thick it was.

The woman at the counter totaled up the purchase, and it ended up being a little over thirty galleons.

"If I may make a suggestion?" The woman asked. And after receiving a nod, she brought out a bird.

The bird's feathers were ice blue, almost like they were ice themselves, and the woman behind the counter explained while Harry was examining the bird.

"She was once a regular Phoenix. But in the last war, one of the dark wanker's followers performed many dark rituals on her, and I managed to save her from full death, but her element inverted from fire to ice. I have been waiting for someone to come around to bond to with a familiar bond to fully stabilize her."

Harry was fascinated, and asked the bird, "Feel like coming with me?" At the bird's nod, he asked, "How much? And what's her name?"

"No cost, you don't sell intelligent beings," the woman answered, and then continued, "She doesn't have one in a human understandable tongue."

"Alice, she should be known as Alice," Harry responded.

The woman looked at him in shock, and commented, "huh. I wasn't expecting you to give her the short version of my name."

Harry blushed a bit, but relieved that Alice wasn't angry with him, then shyly asked, "umm, do you mind if we keep in contact? You are one of the nicest people I have met, and I also want to check my translation so that I know exactly what the words I will be using mean."

"of course, now I see the large man you were with coming back, have a nice time at school."

Harry nodded and departed.

When he met Hagrid the man was shocked that Harry managed to find almost everything in a used store and that they were in good condition, but he accepted it, and took him to get his uniform, almost trampling a blonde boy coming out.

The boy walked away mumbling about mudbloods, and ignored Harry and Hagrid.

A few hours later, and Hagrid was disappointed that Harry already had a 'pet' because that was the only present that Dumbledore 'allowed' him to buy Harry, Harry was back at the Dursleys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, with him making a friend in a redheaded boy, that Harry privately admitted didn't need to insult everyone that came by.

When the sorting came, Harry was sent into Ravenclaw, with his obvious pursuit of knowledge.

This had put a strain on his friendship with the redhead, but they managed to remain, friends, just never thought of each other as best mates, especially after Harry became irritated with the boy interrupting his extracurricular studying with chess matches.

Eventually, Ron got the hint that Harry didn't like chess, but maintained the friendship because Harry was the only one willing to help him with his homework.

Then came Halloween that nearly ended the friendship between the two, but just added one more, one that did more for Ron's homework than Harry did, simply because she did it for him instead of just helping him. (EN).

Then came the incident that pushed up Harry's schedule.

He had enough of the grasp of the language to have performed the desired ritual since Halloween but was waiting until he got used to speaking it so that his throat would stop hurting by doing so.

"Harry, what are you studying so intensively?" Hermione asked.

"A Ritual I plan on performing," Harry responded absently.

"Rituals Harry? That's dark magic!" she declared.

Well, that's what she had heard when she had asked McGonagall about them.

"I know what I'm doing Hermione," Harry replied. "I have been studying the damn ritual for the last month and a half."

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore!" she declared.

"If you were a friend you wouldn't," Harry said while snapping his book closed.

"No a friend would stop someone from making a mistake!" she yelled and then stormed out.

Harry gathered his books and departed as well. Hogwarts used to have classes on rituals and still had ritual rooms, that only needed cleaning. Harry had cleaned one and set up his ritual circle well in advance of when he had planned to use it.

Setting his catalysts in the circle marked for them, he kneeled and started chanting, ignoring the irritation in his throat.

The ritual was an hour long chant in the original language.

The best translation he had created turned it into an hour and a half chant.

The next door ritual room was also in use, by Ronald Weasley. He had heard Harry mumbling that the ritual would make him beautiful and powerful, so he stole the parchment with a translation of both the circle, and the chat, not realizing that he stole the first, and least accurate translation.

It should be noted that the ritual is most accurate, and takes less magic if done in its original language.

This is due to the fact that few languages have words that mean EXACTLY the same between the languages. You sometimes have to choose either a 'close enough' word or add more to get the same result.

The version Ronald was using was basically the google translated version, so a lot of the meaning had been lost in translation.

The ritual was if not unique, unusual that running out of power would _not_ kill the person it's performed on, it would just only perform a partial translation.

This result wouldn't have even been Ron's fate, except that he had been nowhere _near_ as through in cleaning the room as Harry was, in fact, he had just cleaned the location for the ritual circle.

Which meant the cobwebs and spiderwebs were still present, along with the spiders.

The lack of a catalyst would have had no result, except that a spider corpse dropped from the ceiling while Ron was chanting.

Since he was now going for a lower ranked monstergirl, along with the catalyst being more complete, the ritual progressed further than it should have.

The two rituals were nearing completion when Dumbledore and Hermione arrived at the ritual classroom.

They found not one, but two in use, which caused them to hesitate, just long enough for Dark purple and Bright silver light to explode from the area between the door frame and the door, Dumbledore's face fell. The ritual had apparently been completed.

Dumbledore was afraid to look, so he dithered for ten minutes, and prevented the girl with him for opening the door, and just then a far dimmer light came from the other in use room.

Just then the first door opened, and an unrecognizable being walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two minutes after the ritual was finished Harry stood up groaning. That had HURT. The book hadn't warned that the transformation, while quick, would hurt like a bitch.

Or that there would be some sort of loud screeching during it.

He, no SHE walked to a mirror that she had set up before the ritual started, and examined her new body.

Her hair was now a shimmering, near metallic silver that fell to her rear, that was still extremely soft to the touch, her bust line wasn't anything to write home about at least yet, a B cup at best, but was still bigger than many her age, her height had shot up from below average male to that of someone that wouldn't be out of place five years older than her, her scales were a Nearly black purple, and her skin a porcelain white. (EN2).

The only thing that remained nearly the same were her eyes, that was still the same vivid greed.

The damn scar was gone as well.

She walked to a cloth bundle and took out the clothes she had ordered, clothes that had resizing charms, and were made for her new body using the image she had as a reference.

She then took a picture, as during her correspondence with Alice she had promised to show the result.

She opened the door and blinked as she saw the old man, and her former friend.

She had expected them to either barge in, or not be there yet.

"Who, and what are you miss?" Dumbledore asked.

Pride hit Harry... it occurred to her she needed a new name, but the fact that she had pride in her accomplishment made her happy.

"Don't you recognize me, professor? I mean the traitor there told you I was planning on doing a ritual," she asked with a smirk. Then absently slammed the door shut behind her... and tore the door handle off. "Oops," Harry commented.

Shaking his head he looked at the two that were there.

"Harry?" Hermione shakily asked.

Dumbledore was shaking his head in denial, then a shriek of fear/despair sounded.

It came from the other room.

Harry was the first there and tore the door open, and looked disdainfully at the state of the room.

Someone had been lazy.

She then saw the parchment with familiar handwriting, and walked over to it, and noted that it was her first translation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"Really Ron, you could have _asked me_ if you wanted to do the ritual, I would have helped," Harry said while looking at the person in the ritual circle, a person that leaped at her when Harry made the comment.

Harry caught the hands of the being before they reached her and looked at it.

Well, IT was the wrong word, SHE was the right one. She was young, and naked as the ritual shreds clothing, hence why it's a good idea to do it naked. The girl looked to be eleven and had very small bust started. Her hair was red, a rich copper color. And she had black carapace covering her forearms and hands and lower legs and feet, looking almost like gauntlets and boots. She also had four eyes.

"You bastard, you did this to me!" she shrieked at Harry.

"Dumbledore, can you get her some clothes? And Ron, you did the ritual using my first piss-pore translation. It's not _my_ fault you changed, either partially or completely, now get dressed and calm down," Harry replied with a bit of anger and lightly tossed her three feet away.

The other Neo girl grumbled and got dressed in the clothing Dumbledore had conjured.

"Harry, Ron, Come with me to my office, we need to talk," the headmaster said and he stalked out.

Hermione tried to speak to Harry about the traitor comment, but she was ignored as the dragongirl swept out after him, and Ron stalked after them both.

Hermione was angry that Harry was angry with her. She was just trying to prevent him/her from ruining her life, and she had failed. She followed the three others and hoped she could keep the only two friends she had ever had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: that's canon, he expected her, at least in book 5 to do it for him. It looked by that point as a habit.

EN2: Apply the color and sizing scheme of the Dragon from Monster Girl Encyclopedia.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussions

Monstergirl Harry

AN: I'm taking some liberties with Harry's form, and it's inherent abilities. 

Chapter 2: Discussions.

Four people were in the Headmasters office, three were seated, while the tallest female was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed since there were no chairs there that would accommodate her wings.

The one not sitting was running names through her head. Harry was a boy's name, and she was no longer a boy.

The partial spider-girl was silent as Dumbledore had told her they will get to her situation after they deal with Harry. 

"Harry, do you have any idea of what you have done?" a grave Dumbledore asked.

"I changed into a more powerful, and beautiful species, and one that the very laws of the wizarding world, states has the same rights as humans. Considering how the government loves their traditions, I don't see them invalidating a law pushed through by the founders of Hogwarts, Harry replied evenly, while thinking, _Mary, that would be a good first name, and close enough to my original that it would only take a slight adjustment to answer to it._

Dumbledore grit his teeth in anger at the almost flippant response, although he knew the laws that Harry had mentioned were true, and ground out, dropping his grandfatherly persona completely, "I'm talking about the repercussions for the wizarding world! They see you as a hero, and someone to look up to! What if they stop seeing you as such? What if they start seeing you as a future Dark Lady? What about all the girl's dreams your change will crush? Do you even care?"

Hermione looked between the two arguers while waiting to hear Harry's response. She wanted to pitch in about how irresponsible Harry had been to dive into the change without talking to anyone, but she figured the old man would have it in hand. She was shocked when Harry answered.

"I care about any of that... just as much as the wizarding world cared about _me_ when I was being abused by the pieces of shit I lived with," Harry snarled back. "Nobody came to help _me_. Nobody _cared_ about me, so why should I care about _them_? You keep talking like I have some obligation to be seen as a paragon of light, but I don't. Show me a _single_ _instance_ of somebody helping me, and I might be convinced to care."

Dumbledore massaged his head and wondered if he had made a mistake somewhere. It was obvious that Harry had issues with being left with the Dursleys, but apparently didn't know the reason for it, so he decided to explain, "I put you at the Dursleys, there were some ancient and powerful protections that could only be set up there." 

Harry's eyes narrowed, and said, in a voice dripping with venom, "What? You put me with those scum? I highly doubt whatever protections, if they exist anywhere other than your demented mind was worth what I went through. I will _never_ go back to that house."

Magic is a wonderful thing, and many important things have been done by magic guiding the words and actions of a person to match their intentions... as in the case of Harry's next words, "Their blood is not mine, their home isn't mine, I sever all connections to the Dursley family, so mote it be."

There was a whining sound from a device behind Dumbledore, which then shattered.

Dumbledore's face went pale as he took a glance at the object that shattered, and knew that the blood wards had irrevocably shattered. 

"What have you done?" the old man asked horrified. "by making that oath you have destroyed the wards I had set up!"

Harry scoffed and spat to the side, before replying, "they were worthless anyway. They didn't do a thing to protect me from the Dursleys. I will find a place to stay elsewhere myself when school lets out."

Dumbledore looked at the sizzling glob of spit in disgust before he answered, "Harry, I am your magical guardian, so you are under my protection legally, so it is my responsibility to make sure you have a place to go. I will find a place later, and inform you of it."

Harry's patience snapped. She now knew that the man before her had placed her with the Dursleys, and she felt that was the best example of what his 'protection' entailed, and she snarled, "You? Protect me? After I found out that you placed me with _them_?! If that is your idea of protection, then I would be better off without it! So you can take your so-called _protection_ wrap it around a half foot thick stick of wood, wrap it in barbed wire, _**and shove it up your ass!**_"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair as if he had been slapped. He had never had a child speak to him like that. Hell, he hadn't had many adults speak to him like that. He decided to broach the topic later, say in a couple of months to give the neo-girl time to calm down, and so he decided to move onto another topic, "I take it you no longer want to be involved in the muggle world? Your appearance isn't one that can blend in, at all." 

Harry sighed, and closed her eyes, and to Dumbledore's astonishment, she began to change. In seconds where there was a dragon girl, there was to all appearances a mostly human girl with the same height and proportions as her new real form. When she opened her eyes and smirked at him, he could only see three parts, beyond the unusual hair color that wouldn't quite fit in, but not enough to disqualify her from going into the muggle world. She had slightly sharper and longer canines, slightly pointed ears, and her eyes were slit when exposed to light. 

"I see..." Dumbledore stated blandly.

Harry changed back, and she had a thought for a middle name, _Erica, that would be a good middle name. I remember hearing it referred to as another name referring to the flower heather. (EN)_

Harry then interrupted before they could move on to the next topic, "Dumbledore, please change my name to Mary Erica Potter please, I need a female name for my new body."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. He wanted to fight Harry over this, but he needed the girl to be less angry at him before he could. Dumbledore brought up the next topic of the agenda after that, "Mr... Er Ms. Potter, do you know how to undo what Mr. Weasley did to himself?" 

Mary rooted through her bag for the ritual book and started flipping through it to the ritual they both used, and reread the section... and the warnings.

"Not according to the book. According to the description of the ritual, in the case of an incomplete transformation, they can redo it to complete the change, after the magic settles, which can take between three and five years depending on how badly they screwed up. Based off of the translation he stole, I would bet closer to five," Mary responded casually. 

"May I see?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"No, simply because I don't trust you not to destroy it, plus you probably don't know the language. I have a pretty good translation you can have though," Harry responded, and brought out her best translation and handed it over. 

Dumbledore flipped through the translation and noted that there wasn't any mention of a reversal. Which means that the book's author either didn't know of one or just didn't think to mention it. 

With a sigh, he made to hand it back and was surprised when Marry motioned to him that he could keep it. 

Well not too surprised, after all the girl could read the actual book.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, but there is no mention of being able to reverse what you did. I will check with my contacts in the Department of Mysteries, but you shouldn't get your hopes up," the headmaster said sadly.

"You! It was all your fault, you bitch!" Ron shouted as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Mary, only for Mary to move in and grip the arm, forcing her to point the wand away from her. 

"How is it my fault? _You _stole the notes. _You _didn't consult the guy who had been studying the ritual for over _two months_ before trying it. So don't blame _me_," and with that, the dragon-girl took the wand out of the boy's hand and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. 

The spider influenced girl glared at the bigger dragon and sat down with her arms crossed over her small bust, and decided that she really needs to get some underwear.

Hermione looked at her former friend, and decided to speak up, "Harry you shouldn't speak to the headmaster like that! He only wants what's best for you!"

Mary looked at the girl in disgust, and bluntly replied, "Who cares what you think? I don't."

The girl backed off as if slapped, and opened her mouth to reply, only to be met with a glare from the taller girl.

Deciding to keep quiet for now, she looked away from the girl, towards her other friend, and vowed to help her find a cure.

"Anything else?" Mary asked the old man.

"No, I will inform the professors of your change, and have you and Ronald moved to the girls' dorm," Dumbledore replied, and then cut Ron off, "Mr. Weasley, you are female until we can change it, so you can't stay in the boys' dorm." 

Ron had a mutinous expression but didn't object.

Hermione wanted to object as well, but Dumbledore's reasoning convinced her.

Soon the trio of students walked out of the professor's office, and the man allowed his face to show exactly how angry he was, and he started blasting some of the useless devices he had in his office for just that purpose until he calmed down. 

Once he was calm, he started writing the letter he promised young Ronald, and hoped they had a way to change Harry back as well, although he held little hope of that, a ritual willingly done to him/herself and not wanting it reversed is extremely hard for a third party to reverse.

He also started penning a letter to Molly Weasley, so that she would know what had happened to her son, and he explicitly stated it was Ron's fault.

He hoped to prevent her mother from sending a howler.

Too bad Ron had other ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ronald Weasley was pissed, she had just suffered through a ritual that turned her into a female freak, and Dumbledore refused to punish the one who did it to her.

So she decided to write to her mother. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hermione wasn't looking forward to her new dormmate. Ronald's personal hygiene was questionable at the best of times, and having her like that in her dorms means she'd be smelling that while trying to sleep.

She was wondering when Mary would forgive her, surely Mary would see that she was just telling Dumbledore for her own good, not that it apparently worked.

She wouldn't apologize though. She did think it was a good thing that today was Friday so that everybody would have the weekend to get used to the neo-girls. 

Shaking her head, Hermione started looking up air freshening charms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was feeling like a bug under a microscope, as she allowed her house to examine her body within reason.

She allowed them to feel her horns, claws, wings, and hair but made it clear that touching anything else would mean broken bones. 

As she had demonstrated the male that tried to get fresh.

The reason why was allowing this was because she was curious about how other people think they feel, as her sense of touch in her current form was deadened. 

It would take her a while to find someone she was comfortable with to do a more complete examination and comparison of her forms. 

Shaking her head, Mary got ready for bed, thankful that the dorms were singles in Ravenclaw.

Tomorrow she would experience one of the biggest annoyances of the wizarding world for the first time... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

And yes I DID mean to leave that sentence incomplete.

EN: I noticed a pattern with Evens females, is that they are named after flowers, but I also feel like Harry would choose a new name close to her old one, so I made the flower name her middle name. 

Omake By princess Asuna and edited by me

Ron just knew that book could give him what he wanted power, fame, and adoration! He would finally have everything he always wanted. He just needed to be patient, and wait till Harry left to get his hands on it. It would be a week later he saw his chance, Harry was away from his experiment area to deal with something for McGonagall, and Ron, seeing no better chance went after the book

"Let's see here..." Ron mused aloud quickly scanning the book. "Huh, this looks simple enough... not sure if I am pronouncing these words right in my head, but what could go wrong?" he mused before shrugging, and taking out his wand began to chant the spell. And in the process mispronouncing almost every third or fourth word. The last thing Ron saw before blacking out was a bright flash of light.

Three hours later...

Harry glared at the spider girl on the floor and growled "Get. Up!" she demanded giving the girl a kick. "What the hell were you thinking trying that spell?! It was clearly beyond your freaking skill! Now EVRERYONE in the freaking castle is a monster girl!

I'm personally pleased with my new body, but ninety percent of the schools population is ready to rip you apart, so I would recommend hiding."

Ronda Weasley paled and ran out of the school, never to be seen again.

End Omake.


	3. Chapter 3: Reactions

Monstergirl Harry

Chapter 3: Reactions.

Mary walked down the stairs from her new dorm room and was honestly surprised by the general acceptance of her house. Whether it would last after the novelty ran out, she didn't know. Shrugging she continued, capeing her wings awkwardly. She couldn't wait until she gets experienced enough that motions such as that would be natural, along with having her tail not bang into things. 

It was a work in progress.

She found, as she entered the common room, that only a few were present, and they just glanced at her, and then returned to the books they were reading. It was slightly early for breakfast, so most were simply killing time.

To be honest, Mary was shocked that she wasn't still being stared at by everybody. 

Unknown to her, her willingness to be examined within very reasonable limits, along with her head of house telling them to keep it low key, actually earned her major brownie points, along with her promising to order copies of the language book to donate to the house... along with the book of monstergirls that he had mentioned Alice had in her shop. 

It was a small expense to get on her houses good side.

Speaking of which, she went to a stool that was graciously created for her, and sat down at one of the tables, and started attempting to write.

And after three tries, to the amusement of the people in the room, she changed to her human form and then wrote her letter. 

After she was finished she placed the letter, some pictures, and some hair into the envelope.

"Alice," she called, which caused her companion to appear in a burst of cold, snow, and ice crystals. _This_ caused the people in the room to take extra notice, and watched interested as Mary said, "Please take this to Alice." 

The bird crooned, then snatched the letter, and vanished leaving cold stuff behind.

The dragon girl noticed people looking at her, and she said, "What? Oh! I'll explain to everybody later."

The students, the number of which had grown, looked slightly mutinous, but eventually accepted it.

Mary had noticed the time, and was about to head to breakfast, when she heard Flitwick calling her, "Ms. Potter, could you come over here for a second?"

When she did, he continued in a lower voice, "Neither of us knows how your change would have affected your diet, if you need to eat raw meat, please head to the kitchens. It's behind a painting of a bowl of fruit, and you need to tickle a pear." 

Mary nodded and thanked the half goblin.

Twenty minutes later she was in the kitchens, as she could barely stomach the food. The food was always well done, and she needed, after getting the elves to help her experiment with different levels of cookedness, that she could only really handle meat that was below very rare, and that she preferred the spicing on the meat to be exceedingly spicy.

The house elves started stocking up on ghost peppers.

At least she could eat with the other students for lunch.

She was also unaware of the commotion she had left behind with the other houses... or the fact that one of the most annoying things in the wizarding world had been left behind when she headed to the kitchens.

A Molly Weasley howler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the great hall, a letter started burning, and then exploded in the overly loud voice of a redheaded woman.

"**How dare you perform a ritual on my son you ungrateful brat! After I had helped you onto the platform, and he befriended you! I am of half a mind to come up and tan your hide.**

**Also how **_**dare**_** you perform a ritual on yourself to change yourself like that, you had no right to do so! I demand you reverse it! Dark magic like that shouldn't be allowed!**" the burning letter screamed, and carried on for nearly ten minutes, mentioning things that Dumbledore did _not _want Mary to hear, and made Dumbledore rethink his policy on howlers, and to send the letter he wrote to Molly ASAP.

But first, he needed to cut off the rumors caused by the overly loud woman's screaming.

Standing up, he let loose a cannon blast from his wand, and once he had everyone's attention, he cast the Sonorous spell, and spoke, "I wish to correct what that howler stated. First Harry _did_ use a ritual on himself, one that made him, now her, the er... girl who left near the start of the feast, also her new name is Mary, But he/she did _not_ use a ritual on young Ronald. He stole a bad translation and used it on _him/herself_. I have seen a rather... nice translation of the ritual, and if the translation was _at_ _all_ accurate, the only person who would be affected by the ritual is the user of the ritual. 

I would ask for patience as the two adapt to their new forms, and I will be contacting Mrs. Weasley to attempt to prevent a repeat of this situation." 

He then canceled his spell and returned to his meal. He was also running the names and descriptions of the males that were close to Mary's age that he could both control, and point in her direction. There weren't many, but he _needs_ to have her form some attachments to the wizarding world because she would be needed in the future. 

He shuddered at the idea of what would happen if the Neo-Girl just said, "Fuck it." and left permanently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ronald was pissed, her mom had sent a howler, that hadn't gone off in time, and then Dumbledore just shot down the rumors, and ruined her chances of gathering support or sympathy.

She also had been ordered to choose a new name, since he was now a she.

She had chosen Ronda, so he could keep his shortened form.

She needed to find a way to make the dragon-girl pay, and get the damn voices he keeps hearing at the edge of his perception stopped.

It seemed to happen whenever she drifted near a spider web, but she had no idea why.

For now, she had to bunker down and plan, as well as tell her mom that the howler had missed its target and that Dumbledore shot down what she said. 

For now, she would convince her brothers to prank the other neo-girl.

Where the hell did Har... er Mary go anyway?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Draco was smug. He had seen Mary leave the great hall after sampling the fare and knew that she had apparently chosen to become an 'inferior' lifeform. He would be contacting his father so that the beast would be expelled, and have her wand snapped. 

He would make sure to send his thugs after her, whether or not she was expelled to teach her her place.

From what he had seen she was thin, and beyond the scales, claws, and wings, looked fragile. 

Of course, he could be forgiven in his assumptions for a very good reason. He was far enough away that he couldn't see her properly, just enough to make out her most obvious features, but no real details, such as she was nearly the height of a petite sixteen-year-old... without aging her or impeding her growth since her new race was a tall one. 

Countering this, was that he should have been taught that any magical races are stronger than they look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hours later, and it was time for lunch, and the twins had decided to prank the girl when she sat down for her spicy barely cooked meat.

They, after everyone had started eating, threw a small pouch filled with sneezing powder at her. The pouch exploded when it hit, and she inhaled a significant amount, more than enough to send the average person of her weight and size sneezing for a solid thirty minutes.

Fortunately, her new race had magical resistance, so it was only five minutes. 

Fortunately for everyone around her.

One thing that twins failed to take into account was that she wasn't human.

Another thing was that she was part _dragon_, a race known for breath weapons.

Dragons aren't known for sneezing, but since Mary was part human...

"AHHCHOO!" she sneezed hard and activating her breath weapon. 

The table in front of her was struck by wind, wind that was only a few dozen degrees above absolute zero, causing it to become covered in hoarfrost, and the people caught at the edges to develop instant frostbite from being caught on the furthest edges where the temperature wasn't 'freeze limb solid' temperatures. (EN).

"AHHCHOO!" the second sneeze showed something unusual about Mary.

She had a second breath weapon.

The ball of pure force blasted out, and it was only because some people had the sense to get out of the direction that she was facing that nobody was killed at it struck the Gryffindor table, blowing a large section to splinters.

This caused Dumbledore to try and knock the girl out with a spell, only for her to not be affected by it beyond looking towards him, just in time for another sneeze to narrowly miss him when he ducked down, and blast his throne-like chair to splinters.

Dumbledore was about to order everyone out, when Mary decided to head outside, first flash freezing the doors, and then blowing them apart by consecutive sneezes.

When she left, Dumbledore turned towards the twins and said, "Fred, George, three weeks of detentions. Your prank put everybody here in danger."

The boy's looked ashamed at the results of their prank, they prefer funny or humiliating pranks, not dangerous ones.

Soon Mary stumbled back in holding a white cloth to her lips. Her body was still both young and adjusting to itself. She wasn't meant to be using her breaths like that yet. 

Dumbledore walked up to her, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Despite the fact that she didn't like the man, she knew that she needed help, and showed him the cloth that she was holding to her mouth.

The bloody cloth that she was holding to her mouth, that she moved back as she coughed a few times with her raw throat.

Moving the cloth again, she gave a weak bloody smile, and Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and had her get on it. Levitating the stretcher was harder than he expected as if she weighed much more than how she looked, but he managed it and got her into the hospital wing. One thing he considered a good thing about this bad situation, was that it made him hopeful that the girl would eventually stop hating him, and perhaps start working with him. 

"What happened?" said the matron of the hospital wing upon seeing the dragon girl lying on the stretcher, and holding a bloodied cloth to her mouth.

"A prank went wrong, it apparently overstressed her throat, and now she's coughing up blood," the old man explained. 

"And her form?"

"A ritual she performed on her, then him, self. She used to be Harry Potter."

the Medi-witch paused, and then shooed the man out, as she started casting diagnostic spells at the in pain girl.

She quickly determined that the ritual had created a stable form and that no _permanent_ harm had been done to the girl's neck. She probably would remain in a great deal of pain, and unable to speak well for a couple of days, and some lingering soreness, but she'll make a full recovery.

Now she would have to see how the basic healing potions work on the overly large preteen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later the medi-witch was happy to note that the majority of potions worked, if in some lesser capacity.

The girl was now sleeping off a dreamless sleep potion to help her heal.

It was then, that three students thought they were sneaking into the room where she was resting.

They came to do some permanent harm to her, and they had a cursed dagger that one of them had snuck in. they believed, incorrectly, that there were no laws protecting her kind so that they could do anything they wished to her. 

They intended to ruin the girl's wings with it, and they approached her the smallest of the trio lifted the knife in his hand to make the first cut... when he got hit by a red light.

The other two were quickly hit in succession.

Looking at the three in disgust, they thought that they could sneak in and hurt one of her patients without repercussion.

She levitated them to beds and set the knife aside as she called to mind a specific subclause in the Hogwarts school charter.

One that almost every pureblood teaches there children, and why nobody _ever_ attacks someone under the medi-witch/wizard's care.

The clause was that the Hogwarts healer can expel _anybody_ if, and only _if_ they have been proven a threat to students under his/her care.

That clause hadn't been used for over five hundred years, and honestly, the medi-witch wishes she could expel others since well over eighty percent of injuries she cured were caused by spellfire. 

Ten percent was spells gone wrong, and five by pranks gone wrong.

The rest were miscellaneous injury causes.

Walking over to her desk the medi-witch started to fill out three forms to kick the three out of the school. She wasn't going to give them a second chance. She remembered their parents and didn't want to have to deal with injuries caused by their spawn like she had to do with their parents. 

With a final stroke of her pen, she ruined the lives of three boys and helped prevent the ruination of many more. 

Using a spell to make the boys stay asleep for the night, she turned in herself, happy that three death eater spawn wouldn't be there after breakfast.

She normally wouldn't be so vindictive, but their parents put her best friend right next to the Longbottoms.

Tomorrow would be a chance for some completely legal revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: absolute zero, -273.15 C or -459.67 F. you literally CANNOT get colder. So a few dozen degrees above that, no matter which temp system you are using, means frostbite is the LEAST of their worries if they are hit directly.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice arrives

Monstergirl Harry

_**AUTHOR MESSAGE: STOP SUGGESTING FIC IDEAS, IT IS **_**REALLY**_** GETTING IRRITATING!**_ Thank you. I will be posting the same message on all future updates because I get bloody requests almost every time I update a chapter, often for crosses I know absolutely _nothing_ about.

Chapter 4: Alice arrives

Mary walked out of the hospital wing three days after the disastrous prank. During that time she had stayed in dragon-girl form because they were both unsure about how changing forms would affect her injuries.

During that time she also started to practice her writing in her 'true' form, so that she wouldn't have to keep switching back and forth. She managed to make some semi-legible handwriting and drafted a letter to Alice, that she would talk to Dumbledore about before she sent it.

She had also noted in that time, everything had a slight red tint to it, but she simply ignored it and adjusted accordingly, correctly assuming that it was just a quirk of her new biology.

She wasn't feeling guilty about Ron's screw up, but she felt that getting some goodwill from her mother would be a good thing, so he felt that having Alice examine the four-eyed girl would probably have better information on when, and if it could be reversed.

Not that _she_ wanted to be changed back, but giving the option to Ronda would only be fair... as long as the other neo-girl apologizes for stealing from her.

Mary stopped and remembered what day it was, and wished she had another day in bed, today she had potions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Changing into her human form as she crossed the threshold to her least favorite class, she looked around for a partner and seeing the choice between Ronda, Hermione, a random Ravenclaw pair, or on her own she sat at an empty desk.

Seeing the new girl sitting alone, and not tripling up with her pre-transformation friends was confirmation enough that the friendships had fractured.

Professor Snape started his class by insulting Harry, and what she had become, and beyond a slight clenching of Harry's teeth, got almost no response, beyond the gut feeling that he was poking an irritated dragon with pointy sticks made of words.

Which is why he stopped much earlier than normal.

The potion today was actually simpler than the first one of the year but showed a nice clear change in colors.

The potion turns at one point from a nice bright purple to a nice bright blue.

At that point, you need to stop stirring and add the next ingredient.

Continue to stir beyond a few more stirs, and the thing goes off like a bomb.

He noted that Mary had reached that point and kept stirring.

He moved to see why she was still stirring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Mary frowned at the still purplish solution. She noted many people adding in other ingredients at this point in the class, but hers remained stubbornly purplish, and the book stated explicitly to not add the next ingredient until it wasn't visibly purple.

She felt the shift in the air as her least favorite professor moved behind her.

It was at that point the potion turned a violent red, and if she recalled the warning correctly... she acted on instinct, shoving the professor back with one arm, and covering her eyes with the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Severus saw the potion change color and tried to check his forward momentum. The potion at this stage was harmless, but the shrapnel wouldn't be.

Then he felt himself shoved backward, causing him to fall on his butt, right before the cauldron exploded.

He saw that the girl was standing where her cauldron was, with her arm over her eyes.

Fearing that Dumbledore would take it out of his hide if his precious golden boy... er girl was harmed badly, he stood up and went to check on her, only for her to put her arm down and turn to him.

He looked away. The man was _not_ a pedophile, so seeing a half-naked eleven-year-old was not on his list of allowable actions.

The cauldron had shredded Potter's robes, but the flesh underneath, from what he had seen in his brief glimpse was unharmed.

Pointing his wand at the girl's last known location, he cast the repairing charm. Looking again, he saw the robes were still badly damaged but preserved the girl's modesty.

"Sorry about shoving you professor, it was the only way I could think to get you out of the blast radius," Mary sheepishly explained.

Taking a deep breath, Snape calmed the anger he always felt when dealing with the Potter brat. This was actually helped by the transformation, as she no longer looked like a young James Potter with her mother's eyes, now she just had the eyes.

"Explain why you didn't stop stirring," the professor demanded.

"It was still... aw damn it. A side effect of my transformation, one I didn't really think about during the brewing, was everything looks slightly red to me, so..."

She was interrupted by an annoyed Snape, "So the potion looked purple to you. Detention for not telling me the problem. Now get out."

Mary nodded and packed up, noting how there were shards of her cauldron all around the area and said, "Yes professor, would you like me to come back later and clean up the mess I made?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when Neville's cauldron exploded.

"No, that will probably be part of your detention, go to Pomfrey and tell her to come here to help these two."

Mary nodded and made her way out of the classroom, and to the medical wing.

After passing on the message, Harry went to see his current least favorite person in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was mildly surprised that Mary wanted to speak to him, and so let her in.

"You wanted to see me my boy, er girl?" he asked to start the conversation off with.

"First, I'm Not _your_ anything, politeness dictates you refer to me the same way as the rest of your students, Ms. Potter is fine. Second, I would like to ask permission to invite the one who gave me the books to Hogwarts. She's probably more knowledgeable about the ritual than I am, and might be able to help the thief, after all, she knew what was needed without looking it up."

Dumbledore frowned at this technically correct term for the son of one of his biggest supporters, before responding, "I'm glad that you are starting to forgive..."

"I'm not forgiving anybody, but in the interest of self-interest, me making my best attempt to see whether it _can_ be undone for the Weasley, means fewer issues from the uninvolved," Mary calmly stated.

Dumbledore frowned then nodded. Ron had made his/her own bed by using an unknown ritual, never mind a poor translation of said ritual. He had retrieved the copy that the boy had used, and compared it to the version that Mary had provided post ritual, and had cringed at the horrible grammar. The headmaster was just grateful that whoever made the ritual had put in safeties that prevented people from dying if they screwed it up.

So he made a decision, "Please contact her. I have also contacted the department of mysteries for the same purpose."

Mary nodded, then stood up, and was about to leave, when Dumbledore asked, "Ms. Potter, have you changed your mind about..."

"Being under your so-called 'protection?' No chance in hell. Nobody that actually cared about me would have placed me with those animals," Mary snarled.

"Very well," said a disappointed headmaster, "I hope you will change your mind before the end of the year.

"Not likely," Mary snorted and left.

A few minutes later, she stuck her head back in, and Dumbledore asked, "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask someone, where's Draco? I've been expecting him to attempt to torment me like he's been trying since September. Except for more insults about 'impure' blood and 'subhuman trash.'"

Dumbledore's face fell. "He was expelled by Pomfrey for attacking you while in her domain. I couldn't prevent her from doing so."

Mary scowled, and shot back, "You would have prevented it? Someone that proved to be willing to attack others, and you would have kept him here? More proof that your protection isn't worth a damn."

She then pulled her head back and slammed the door shut.

Dumbledore's mouth, which was about to extol the virtues of forgiveness and second chances, closed.

He honestly didn't think that would make his case worse for being her guardian.

Perhaps he should actually _think_ of what to say to convince her to allow him to be her guardian, instead of thinking she'd just calm down. He would have to speak with her, not as one of his allies, but as a neutral, or hostile entity.

At least she was willing to work with him for some minor tasks, like young Ronda.

Even if it was in self-interest.

He did wonder who gave Harry the ritual that turned him into Mary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Three hours later, a bored Alice was dozing at her shop. Few people come in, and she merely ran it to keep herself occupied, when she received a letter via ice phoenix delivery.

Opening it, she chuckled at the legible, but untidy scrawl.

_Alice,_

_I want to thank you again for the ritual, and I'm starting to get used to writing with my claws. _

_The reason I'm writing, not that I wouldn't write anyway, is that someone used one of my poor translations to do the ritual, and of course, flubbed it. I would like to ask if you would come and examine the screw-up, and see if it could be reversed (personally I'm hoping she's stuck that way)._

_I just want to 'cover our bases' in the event that people start accusing me, and/or you, of setting the newly girled boy up._

_I have already obtained the headmaster's permission in case you decide to come. _

_Enclosed are some pictures of the screw up the ritual circle he used, and the poor translation, as well as some better shots of myself since the previous versions were rather... bad since I used a flash in front of a mirror._

_Thanks again for your help, and if you decide not to come, I hope to drop by after the school year is over._

_With thanks,_

_Mary Erica Potter, _

_Formerly,_

_Harry James Potter._

Alice chuckled at both the letters and the pictures, pictures that were of a considerably better quality than the previous ones, and frowned at what Mary called 'the screw up', and seeing that the phoenix Alice was still there, she asked, "Would you mind giving me a lift?" at the bird's nod, she started packing the references that she needed, not that she actually needed them, but it gave her more credibility if it looked like she needed to look something up once in a while. She completely missed how the bird was giving the ritual book a speculative glance.

After getting ready, Alice was 'iced' (EN) to Hogwarts's front doors, uncaring that it was dinner time.

She then pounded on the large doors and waited.

Several minutes later, a very large hairy man. A man who asked, "What do you want?"

"I was invited to check on a student who screwed up a ritual," she simply said.

The big man thought for a second, then said, "Let me check."

Five minutes later he was back, and simply said, "Dumbledore told me to invite you to join us for supper before you look at Ron."

"I would be happy to, I admit I'm rather hungry," came the woman's response.

Upon entering the great hall, Dumbledore abruptly stood up at seeing her, and shouted, uncaring of the fact that he was around the full complement of students, "Bloody hell! I should have known it was _you_ that gave that damn book to Harry!"

Alice simply smiled impishly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: everybody calls Fawkes's transportation flaming, so an ice phoenix would be icing, and flamed becomes iced.


End file.
